Backlash
by Josephus Prime
Summary: When Cerebro picks up a new mutant in Boone, it's a race with Magneto to see who can claim him first! But after he chooses his path, what's in store for his fellow mutants? Blues, broken bones, and black days are in store for the new mutant: Backlash.
1. Mountain Road

Since college is giving me more free time than I bargained for, I'm getting back into fanfictions. I'll get this one started, then move on to Chief and Hunting Benders.

I've been rewatching X-men Evolutions, so I decided to write this up. I always have fun making characters for colorful shows!

Starts in Season 2, before episode 10.

* * *

The bar was a cozy place for anyone in Boone. Miners would down drinks, play pool, and be joined by crop farmers and townsfolk looking for a nice place to end the day. A soft haze filled the bar from the wide variety of smokers, giving the room an eerie light, and provided the perfect atmosphere for the music that was being played by a young man on the stage.

He wasn't much of a stand-out. Grey hoodie, jeans, and hiking boots-He seemed like an average boy of 16. Dusty brown hair fell down just past his shoulders in a spiky ponytail, his right boot stomping the worn stage to the rhythm of the music, the boots in the bar following suit.

What made this boy extraordinary was the blues he played. Blues, it seemed, were meant to be played by this kid and his harmonica. Vox amp in one hand and the silver instrument in the other, he would play his heart out in every way, from soothing smooth blues to foot-stomping blues.

It was a foot-stomping night.

As the last note wore out across the bar, the cheers came up. They varied from night to night, judging by how many people were there, how drunk or tired they were, and what sort of blues he was playing. Foot-stomping, as a blood-pumping blues variety, seemed to get the most cheers. As he lowered the amp and harmonica, slipping them into the pouch of his hoodie as he gave a small bow to the crowd. He smiled, soft amber eyes pleasant as he stepped down the steps to the right of the stage and out the side door.

He took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh mountain air. The bar was on a ridge, where the highway curved, hugging the mountain tight. One way went up, and the other went downhill, to the faint lights of a shopping center. Turning left, he began to make his way up the ridge. Boots met the pavement in the dark of night, his eyes looking out of his quiet mountain home. He took a deep breath and let it out, letting the cleansing feel of the oxygen flood his body.

His shadow grew as the rumble of a truck reached his ears. He turned, just in time to get blinded by the high beams of the truck. He sneered as he covered his eyes with his right arm, spots appearing in his vision. As the pickup continued up the mountain, he brought up his arm aggressively and gave the retreating car the might middle finger.

There was a noise like the buzz of an amp, and the back end up the car went straight up in the air, like God himself had given it an uppercut. As the back end came down, the truck lying flat on it's back on the high mountain road, the high beams cast a spotlight on the boy, his jaw wide open, still giving the pickup the finger, trembling as his long shadow was cast behind him.

* * *

Kitty Pryde was pleased.

Not just that Lance had smiled at her today at lunch. Not just that there had been no mutant trouble for just over a week. And certainly not just that it had been cookie day in the cafeteria.

No, the brunette skipped out of her geometry class, her ponytail bouncing, very pleased to have an excuse to miss a test she totally forgot to study for.

It had slipped her mind entirely. Staying up late with Kurt and Rogue watching some bad sci-fi movies had been a huge mistake. 'It had been a lot of fun, though', She recalled as she dumped her books her locker, smiling wistfully at her luck, 'So not a mistake.'

As Kitty made her way out the doors, she found her eyes falling upon a bald man in a wheelchair, escorted by a tall, dark woman with the whitest hair she had ever seen., a newspaper rolled up under her arm. She smiled, hopping down the stairs as the bald man smiled. "Greetings, Kitty. I'll assume you're pleased that I got you out of your geometry test?"

The brunette giggled. "You didn't read my mind to figure that out, did you, Professor?"

Xavier smiled as he and Storm turned, Kitty walking next to them. "Certainly not. Though I'll also assume you want to know why."

Kitty gave a faux frown as she walked on Professor Xavier's other side. "Awww, so it's not 'Get-Kitty-Out-Of-Class Day?'

"Cerebro," Ororo spoke up, her dark lips turning up in a smile, "detected a new mutant last night. And so did the newspapers," She said, passing Kitty the rolled up paper. As the girl looked it over, Xavier spoke up.

"Bart Throndson is a fortunate man. His truck flipped over on a mountain highway, and not a scratch on him."

"Like, he's the mutant?" Kitty queried, raising an eyebrow as her eyes scanned the story.

The Professor smiled, wheeling to a stop next to their car. "Just lucky. The mutant caused the accident, as we understand it, by…" He trailed off, chuckling as Kitty read the part, stifling a snicker by biting her lower lip.

"He gave this guy the _finger_ and his truck _FLIPPED?_" No longer able to restrain herself, Kitty laughed merrily. "Best mutation EVER!"

Ororo rolled her eyes, helping the professor into the back seat as Kitty joined him. "He's lucky that Mr. Throndson couldn't make out the boy in the dark. Fortunately, Cerebro has no such limits."

* * *

Kitty buckled herself into the X-Jet as Storm passed her back a file. With slender hands, Kitty opened it, looking it over. "Who's David Kirkand?"

"Our new mutant friend," The Professor said, buckling himself in as Ororo, in the pilots seat, began to turn on the jet, "I'm uncertain as to the nature of his powers, but I do know it is imperative before we reach him before Magneto or the Brotherhood does."

Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Why? What makes this kid so special? Like, besides the ability to flip off cars and send them flying?" She giggled again at that, the engine coming to life.

Xavier motioned to the folder. "Look over his ancestry."

Nodding, Kitty looked over the file, reading bits aloud as she did. "Let's see…Mom and Dad are Orthodox…Grandfather immigrated to America after World War Two…Wow!" She said, here eyebrows sliding up her forehead, "He was in Auschwitz?"

Xavier nodded. "Yes. Fortunately, he was able to survive, thanks to a friend he made."

Kitty blinked at the name she saw outlined on the paper. "Who's Erik Lehnsherr?"

"You know him," Xavier said, furrowing his brow as the jet picked up speed, "As Magneto."

* * *

The bearded old man, dark robes over his body and a short white beard, knocked on the door of his grandson's room. "David? David, you in there?" The door opened slowly, creaking from use to reveal David and his room. The room was clean, for a young boy's, but the dark spots under David's eyes and the messy bed made it clear he hadn't had sleep. The old man sighed. "_Oi gevalt. _It wasn't your fault, David. God knows that." He placed a wrinkled hand on the boy's shoulder, squeezing it lightly and firmly. The young man nodding weakly as his tired amber eyes looked at his grandfather. "You just have to learn to control your gift." David smiled a little.

The old man smiled back. "Ah, there's my _boychick_. Come on," He said, giving the boy a tug to the stairs, "There's someone here I want you to meet." The two descended the stairs, the sounds of talking and cooking coming from the kitchen. As they descended the hallway into the kitchen, the old man grinned. "There he is! David," He said, motioning to a man at the table, "Meet Erik Lehnsherr."

The man stood, smiling as he adjusted his dark suit. "Not Erik anymore, old friend," He said in a smooth, dark voice, smoothing back his white hair, "Just Magneto."

* * *

That's the first chapter! Let me know what you think.

Yiddish:

_oi gavalt-_A cry for help

_boychick-_Affectionate term for a young boy


	2. Choices

Here we go! Second chapter of Backlash! Hopefully, we'll get David Kirkland off the mountain. Question is, which path will he chose?

* * *

Magneto, in his dark suit, gave a smile to David as he filled the mutant's glass. Lowering it to his lips, Magneto took a sip, nodding at David. "Thank you, David." The young man merely smiled and poured his own glass.

The table was round, made of dark wood. David's father was a bear of a man, with an impressive beard and an even more impressive build. Arms crossed over his red plaid shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbow, he looked over Magneto with dark eyes. Next to him, with curly red hair, was David's mother. She had a sort of exotic air about her, but something was very humbling about her peaceful demeanor.

She smiled at David. "Go finish your homework, honey." David kissed the top of her head and retreated out the door.

Magneto chuckled as he swirled the water in the glass. "Your son is quite gifted, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland-With both a piece of human evolution, and remarkable silence."

Mr. Kirkland narrowed his dark eyes. "My son is mute, Mr…Magneto, was it?"

"What kind of name is that, anyway?" David's grandfather spoke up, eying Magneto as one would a stranger with five heads.

Magneto smiled. "A name fitting who I am today, Emile." He placed the glass down, looking directly at Mr. Kirkland. Their eyes met and locked. The tension was palpable. "Mr. Kirkland, I'll make this simple. Your son is a mutant-An evolved human."

"What is this," Mr. Kirkland scoffed, "Am I on _Candid Camera_?"

Magneto smiled darkly. "This is hardly a prank, Mr. Kirkland. Your son has amazing powers, and I can train him to use them properly."

"Define 'properly'."

Magneto chuckled, leaning over the table and intertwining his fingers. "How to use his powers to it's full potential. To truly master his gift." Mr. Kirkland remained still as Magneto continued. "The day is coming when everyone will know of mutantkind. Tell me, what do you think their reaction would be," His dark eyes flashed to the old man, "Emile?"

Emile frowned. "Don't think I don't know where this is going. That was another time, Erik, another place-"

"Magneto, Emile," Magneto corrected, raising a finger, "Not 'Erik'." The soft sounds of smooth blues drifted from the upstairs, but Magneto showed no signs he heard the music. "Do you think humans won't round up as many mutants as they can? Tattoo numbers on their skin to control this new threat?"

Mr. Kirkland growled, his massive muscles flexing. "Are you going to _be_ a threat, Mr. Magneto?"

Magneto chuckled and stood, adjusting his tie. "I will defend my people. That is all you have to know. Thank you for the drink, Mr. and Mrs. Kirkland, Emile." He nodded to each of them in turn. While Mr. Kirkland and Emile frowned deeply, Mrs. Kirkland simply smiled emptily.

"Of course, Mr. Magneto."

As he turned on his heel to leave, he looked up the stairs to the room where music was playing and smiled softly. Humming the tune to himself, he walked out the door and into the Saturday midday sun.

* * *

The jet landed at the same time, coming to a rest in the woods, hidden from prying eyes. While Kitty was curious as to how many eyes were in these mountains, Ororo simply said, "Never devalue your terrain, Kitty. Anywhere can be a home, and, at any time, you can be trespassing."

Rolling these words around in her head, Kitty looked up at the house they were approaching. Wooden, with a sort of presence that embodied strength and hard work, she raised an eyebrow as some smooth blues music drifted from an open window. Two stories, with a front door in the center, it looked like a small suburb home, minus the suburb. The window to the right on the second floor was open, pale curtains swaying as the blues drifted over the silent mountains.

As a thought occurred to Kitty, she looked at Ororo. "Why me?"

Ororo raised an eyebrow at her, ruby lips pursing. "What do you mean?"

"Like, Jean usually does these things," Kitty said, playing with one of her bangs, "or it's just you and the Professor. So, why, like, me?"

Ororo smiled. "You are close to his age, and you will find many other things in common with this young man." Before Kitty could ask just what, the weather witch had stepped forward. They were at the front door now, and one of her dark, slender figners, rang the doorbell.

The music ceased as large steps were heard approaching. The door opened, and Kitty tried to stop her jaw from dropping as it revealed what looked like the Juggernaut in plaid with a beard. "Mr. Kirkland?" Professor Xavier spoke, and the man looked down, raising an eyebrow.

"That's me. Can I help you?" He crossed his arms, obviously attempting to look intimidating.

The professor was unfazed, smiling warmly. "Mr. Kirkland, my name is Professor Charles Xavier. I run an Institute for gifted children." He extended a hand, and the man took it, engulfing the professor's hand in his own as they shook.

Mr. Kirkland frowned a little, his brow furrowing and wrinkling. "I see. And you think David is a 'gifted child'?"

"Precisely," The Professor nodded, taking back his hand as the goliath of a man let go. "May we come in?"

Mr. Kirkland nodded. "David is upstairs," He said, stepping aside and allowing the Professor and Ororo to step inside, kitty following them. As they crossed the threshold, the Professor's voice came into Kitty's head.

'_Kitty, would you go upstairs and introduce yourself to David? He might appreciate having a familiar face at the Institute, should he chose to join us.'_

The girl looked upstairs and walked up them. The voices of Mr. Kirkland and the Professor faded as she stepped onto the landing. It was dark, save for a light under a doorway. Harmoncia blues, once again, drifted from under the door, and Kitty felt oddly soothed by the music. She stepped to the door and went to knock on it.

The felt her body phase through the door and gave a little yelp as she collapsed, on her face, on a tan shag carpet. Rubbing her head, she blinked and looked up.

Her eyes followed the brown boots, up the worn jeans to the hoodie, then to David's face, his amber eyes blinking in an almost youthful shock, harmonica at his lips as his eyebrows retreated up into his brunette hairline.

Her first thought was, _'_Wow, he's cute.'

Her second thought was, 'Wow, I just made a complete idiot of myself and probably scared the crap out of him.'

Instead, David blinked, and, slipping the harmonica away into his hoodie's pouch, reached down a hand to her, smiling a little. Kitty smiled radiantly back and took it. His hands were worn, like he was someone who worked with them often. "Thanks, she said, smiling as he pulled her up, "Sorry about that. Usually, I make a better entrance." She giggled at little, and David's shoulders bounced in a silent chuckle as he grinned.

Kitty shook his hand. "I'm Kitty Pryde. You're David?" David nodded, taking his hand back and motioning to the bed. It looked like it had been made just recently as she sat down, still watching him as she brushed a bang from her face. "You're _really_ good with that harmonica."

David smiled as he sat next to her and took it out, showing it to her. It was simple silver, silent now, but it looked like it was well cared for. Kitty smiled back at him, intertwining her fingers nervously in her lap as she rocked back and forth a little. "So, I guess you, like, want to know why I'm here, and stuff." 'and stuff?' She thought back to herself, 'What a stupid thing to say!'

Despite her embarrassment, David nodded, looking at the door. "Don't worry," Kitty said as David's amber eyes turned back to her, "The door's fine. See," she said, sitting cross-legged on his bed, facing him as he watched her curiously, "I have, like, this gift, where I can phase my body through stuff. Y'know," Kitty giggled with a stoke of inspiration, "Like a ghost!" David gave a silent chuckle again, still enraptured with her.

Kitty smiled. "Feel free to speak up at any time, y'know." She almost giggled, but David gave a sad smiled and rubbed his throat, shaking his head. "What's wrong," Kitty asked, tilting her head to the right, "Sore throat?"

David shook his head.

"Lanryngitis?"

Head shake.

"Bhronchitis?"

Head shake.

"Mono?"

Smile, but head shake. Kitty blinked, then her eyes widened as it dawned on her. "You…Cant speak?" David nodded solemnly, but smiled as he held up the harmonica again. Kitty smiled, catching on. "So, that's why you play your music!"

David nodded, and Kitty smiled. So far, things were off to a great start. So long as she didn't mess up, it looked like everything would work out!

* * *

A little while later, the sun had begun to fade, and the two sat, passing a hacky-sack back and forth. "So, just like _I _can phase through stuff, you got powers too!" David caught the small ball, looking it over. Kitty could almost hear the gears turning in his mind as his amber eyes looked over the hacky-sack. "The Institute, that place I was, like, telling you about, helped me learn to control mine." She walked over to him, smiling that Kitty Pryde smile as she held her hands behind her back, observing him. "The people there are great…We're a lot like a family." David smiled, seeming to like that thought. "Would you like to join us?"

This seemed to give David pause. He looked down at the hacky-sack, deep in thought.

Kitty felt her heart beat a little faster. Would he really turn her down? They had gotten along so well! 'Plus,' Kitty thought, playing with her fingers nervously behind her back as David turned the hacky-sack over in his hand, the other in his hoodie pouch, 'If Magneto gets to him, how am I supposed to fight him later?"

David looked up to her and then to a picture of him with his family. It sat on the beside table, and Kitty followed his gaze. She smiled. "Yell you what," She said, and David turned his head back to look at her, "You talk to your folks about it, and, when you decide," She said, taking the communicator out of her pocket and holding it out to him, "You have them give us a call."

David smiled, and let loose a breath. Obviously, he had been nervous about this too. For some reason, that gave Kitty a good feeling of pride, like someone does whenever they do something right. She gave him a quick hug and jaunted downstairs, smiling at the Ororo and the Professor as the waited at the door.

The professor was shaking hands with a seemingly more relaxed Mr. Kirkland, the giant man standing with his wife and father-in-law at his side. "It's been a pleasure, Mr. Kirkland. Thank you for having us."

"Of course," The giant man said gruffly, his dark eyes following Kitty as she joined Ororo and the Professor, "I'll let you know when David decides what to do."

The Professor nodded, and led the other two girls out the door, Mr. Kirkland shutting the door behind them. As Kitty looked back, she saw David wave to her from the window, smiling a little as he closed the window.

* * *

A few hours later, David sat on his bed, looking over the communicator. He felt like he would break it if he wasn't careful. Then again, that's how everything felt-Like he was living in a world of glass, and that one wrong step would bring it all crashing down.

He didn't even know how he would, either. That was the scariest part. Any move he could made, a single sneeze, an aggressive, obscene gesture-Anything could be responsible for what he did to the truck last night.

There was a knock at his door, and it creaked open to reveal his grandfather. David moved to stand, but the old man raised a hand. "Sit, David. It's time we talked."

David nodded and sat down, his grandfather hobbling over and sitting down next to him. Outside the sun was beginning to burn the sky as they looked out at it. "I always liked sunsets," His Grandfather said, "It's Gods way of giving us one last wonder before we lay our heads down to rest." David nodded, looking at his grandfather searchingly. "Y'know, when I was in Auschwitz," His grandfather began, turning to face David, "Sunsets were what kept Erik-Well, Magneto now I guess-It's what kept us hoping."

Emile rolled up his right sleeve, showing the numbers tattooed along his wrist. "They did that to all of us. I'm sure Magneto still has his." He sighed and rolled the sleeve down. "David, what you do is up to you. But, Magneto was right about one thing-Mankind won't be so welcoming to mutants, or the next step in human evolution, or whatever you want to call yourselves," He waved a hand dismissively, and David chuckled. "What matters is," Emile said, looking up at David's amber eyes with sad, old green, "What you chose to do about it." David looked down at the communicator in his hand, and looked up at his Grandfather, giving him a hug.

The old man smiled, and patted his back. "That's my _boychick._"

* * *

The call had been made, and Xavier had said they were on their way to pick him up. David had hugged his tearful mother goodbye, then his father, brimming with pride, ("Forget control", he had said, "Kick all kinds of ass! Show everyone how tough us Kirklands are!") then his Grandfather, who gave him a blessing and a kiss on the forehead. "God will always watch over you, David," He had said with watery eyes, "He always has." With that, David had set off, harmonica and hacky-sack packed away in an olive green duffle bag that was thrown over his shoulder, and down the mountain.

As David walked down the road, looking around for some form of transport as the setting sun blazed the sky orange and red, he heard a sound behind him. He looked up and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Descending from the sky, hovering just a few inches from the ground in red armor, was Magneto. He frowned as he floated forward. "I will not," he growled, "Let this betrayal stand!" He moved forward, hand outstretched, and David felt the metal in his clothes pulling him towards Magneto.

He bared his teeth and furrowed his brow, pulling back a fist. He wouldn't go down, not without a bloody battle first!

David swung, heard the sound of the amp again just before his fist met metal, and saw Magneto's face go from fury to fear as the force of the punch sent him flying far. The man spiraled, out of control, into the distance before regaining control and floating away.

David blinked, tilting his head.

Exactly what the hell _was_ David's "gift" anyway?

Another rumble made him turn, and he smiled as a large, black jet descended. Stairs were lowered, and, at the foot, smiling happily, was Kitty. "Hey there!" She screamed over the engine, offering her hand as David jogged up, "Sorry we're late! We miss anything?"

David smiled and shook his head, taking her hand and letting her pull him headfirst into his new life.

* * *

Wow, two chapters in one day, and this one was 2500+ words…Very nice, if I say so myself!

Look for the next chapter of Backlash, where he joins the X-men and we figure out exactly what the heck his power is anyway.


	3. First Impressions Matter

David felt like a kid in a candy store.

The mansion was _amazing_. Kitty (Or Shadowcat, as she was called) had been showing him around, leading him by the hand about the impressive mansion. Cerebro, the training room, the boarding…It was all amazing! Everything seemed to have been taken care of, all in the name of keeping mutants like him alive and intelligent.

David was only a little bothered. As he looked around the atrium, Kitty leading the way with some concluding remarks, David gave a concerned frown. Where _was_ everyone? Kitty had said this place was full of mutants, just like him and around his age.

So, where were they?

"Mr. Logan!"

David looked up at her voice to see what looked like a caveman in blue jeans coming through the front door. Hunched over, hands in his pockets, and a frown on his face, the tall man approached. David felt a little nervous as the man's eyes locked on his.

It was a terrifying experience. In that instance, David got the sense that this grizzled man had not only just sized him up as a threat, but also thought of seven different ways to kill him as well as defend himself if David made himself a threat. Determined not to look like a threat, David smiled nervously and slipped his hands in his pouch.

Mr. Logan growled. "Guests aren't allowed, Half-pint."

It took a moment for David to realize that, although Mr. Logan was staring him down, it was Kitty he was addressing. The girl giggled and pulled David closer to her side. "Mr. Logan, meet David Kirkland, your new student!"

David gave her a look of shock as he looked from the gentle Kitty to the imposing Mr. Logan. _His_ new student? 'What in the world would his training consist of,' David thought, a small sense of panic rising within him, 'Sleeping on nails and then eating them for breakfast?'

Mr. Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Great, another teenage wrecking ball. Alright, ponytail," He said, turning to face David and crossing his arms, "What's your method of destruction?" Mr. Logan honestly looked like he was challenging David. The boy gulped and looked down, rubbing his neck.

Kitty spoke up in his stead, Mr. Logan's dark eyes moving to her solemn smile. "He doesn't talk."

Mr. Logan raised an eyebrow at Kitty before furrowing his brow at David again. "As nice as that is, I'm sure he can make an exception." He glared down at David, leaning closer. David heard a rumble from Mr. Logan's throat that sounded more like a growl. "What's your power, bub?"

"Mr. Logan," Kitty said, lifting her hands to try and move the grizzled man away from David ('Thank you, Kitty!'), "I told you-He's dumb!"

David internally winced. He _hated_ hearing it called that way. Mr. Logan didn't give an inch, either. "So are most of the runts here," Mr. Logan growled, glowering at David now, "Answer the question, Ponytail!" He reaches out and grabbed David's collar. Obviously, he thought David was playing some sort of immature game with him.

As David struggled in his grasp however, he felt something very awkward building up. A sneeze. His face scrunched up, and Mr. Logan raised an eyebrow, still baring pearly-white teeth that looked like they could tear open a bull moose.

Unable to stop himself, David sneezed, and Logan went flying out the door.

The amp sound was there again as he sneezed at the massive man, and Mr. Logan exploded off of him and crashed out the front door, the glass shattering behind him. Propelled by an unseen force, Mr. Logan finally came to a rest with a crash in a fountain, the stone cracking and the water splashing as the man slammed into the massive statue.

David took off immediately towards Mr. Logan as Kitty gave a yelp of shock. "David! Wait!"

Right now, one thing mattered to David-Repairing the absolutely atrocious first impression he had made. As he got to the fountain, Mr. Logan roared and raised a fist.

His fist went "Snikt", and three blades burst from between his knuckles. David looked up with an gaping mouth and brought his arms over his head.

The blades tingled as, at the last minute, they passed right through him. It was…disturbing, to say the least. David looked around to see the culprit-A very apologetic looking Kitty, her eyes wide and terrified. "Mr. Logan, he's sorry! It was an accident, right?"

David nodded quickly, almost in a bobblehead-esque fashion. Mr. Logan growled as, with another "Snikt", the blades vanished into his hand. With that, he stalked around the pair, glaring back at them once as, soaking wet, he proceeded back through the broken doors of the Mansion.

Daivd and Kitty gave a joint sigh of relief. Kitty gave him an uplifting smile. "Guess Mr. Logan doesn't like being wet!"

David didn't hear her, being too busy looking down at his hands. He was used to people disliking him because of his silence (it was creepy, according to some sources), but what bothered him the most his how is power just _happened._ Whatever it was, it seemed to have ruined all chances of making friends with this Mr. Logan.

There was an odd flash and a whiff of sulfur, and David's amber eyes looked up. He did a double take, jaw dropping once again in utter shock.

Clinging to the statue seemingly by himself was a blue kid. His ears were pointed, and he had a long blue tail that swished about. Even blue-er eyes blinked at Kitty and David as he rubbed his head. "Kitty, are you two arlight? Vhat the heck did you do to Logan?"

David gave an apologetic smile as the blue boy hopped down next to them, offering a hand (It had two fingers and a thumb, go figure) to David as Kitty sighed. "David accidently sneezed Mr. Logan out the front door."

"And the vay to the fountain?" The boy looked at David with something between impressed and amused on his face. "Dude, you rule!"

David smiled weakly, looking the boy over. Aside from the bow-legged, two-toed feet, it was the outfit that made this boy stand out the most. Latex, with a black stripe in the middle, and shoulder points? David raised an eyebrow, hoping internally his outfit would look nothing like that. If he hadn't been kicked out by Mr. Logan already.

The boy's smile vanished a little as David looked him over, but Kitty appeared at his side, hugging the blue boy's furry shoulder. "David, this is Kurt. Kurt," She said, motioning to David, who smiled warmly, "David!"

Kurt smiled back, looking almost as nervous as David felt. "Nice to meet you. Guess the whole blue elf thing kinda throws people for a loop."

David blinked, and then raised his eyebrows in understanding. 'So Kurt doesn't like people seeing him? I just would avoid the outfit.' Shaking his head, he gave a bemused smile and tugged his hoodie.

Kurt blinked, looking at Kitty, confused. "Does he have mono or someving?"

Kitty giggled her warm Kitty-giggle. It gave David a bit of a heart-rush to hear it, and seemed to cheer up everyone around her. "No, Kurt, he's mute. And he wasn't staring at you," Kitty said with a smile, "He was staring at your outfit!"

"Ah!" Kurt said, smiling as he gave David a double thumbs up, "You like? I can have ze Professor make vone for you too!"

David winced. Kurt and Kitty laughed. "Alright, alright," Kurt said, waving his hands, "No slick costume for you! Zough," he said, grinning almost devilishly, his tail swishing with some sort of amused anticipation, "Your other teacher might like to hear that you sneezed Logan into ze fountain!" He grinned, grabbing hold of David's arm. He lifted a hand to protest, but promptly felt the world shift around him in a bright flash.

* * *

The next thing he new, his feet landed with a sudden thump on the grass. Disoriented, and a little nauseous, David grabbed his forehead and stumbled back a few steps, his boots treading with trepidation on the grass below his feet. Blinking he looked up.

He was standing in a clear spot just outside the woods. Across from him was a line fo kids, all his age, standing with a few senior students with custom outfits. The younger ones all wore the same balck jumpsuit with yellow gloves, belt, and shoulder pads with a large, black "X" over a red background.

That wasn't what made him rub his eyes in shock.

Mr. Logan had been a man that looked like he thought like an animal. The man blinking back at him from under a shaggy blue brow WAS part animal. Massive and almost the same shade of blue as Kurt, he moved forward on all fours, walking like a gorilla as he looked the casually-attired David over. "This our culprit, Kurt?" He spoke up in clear, intelligent English.

Kurt nodded with excitement. "You're not going to believe what he did!"

David took a few steps forward and covered Kurt's mouth with one hand the other making a cutting motion next to David's throat. There was no way he wanted what he had just done getting out. It would more than likely terrify everyone.

Kurt blinked at David in surprise as the blue ape-man raised an eyebrow, lips pursing before he raised his hands in a surrendering fashion. "I'll take your word for it, Kurt." Smiling warmly, the ape-man moved forward, offering a hand to David to shake. "Dr. McCoy, though, nowadays, "He said with a chuckle, showing off sharp teeth, "Everyone calls me Beast."

David smiled and, removing his hand from Kurt's grumpy face, took Beast's hand in his other, giving it a good shake. Mr. McCoy smiled. "Where you from, David?"

David's smile fell with his hand, looking at Kurt. The elf blinked before reality caught up with him. "Oh! Right," He said, thumbing at David as he smiled at Dr. McCoy, "He's dumb. I mean, mute!" He said, smiling apologetically at David, who only gave a weary smile back.

He had a sinking feeling people would be making that mistake a lot.

Dr. McCoy raised an eyebrow as David saw people trading glances over his shoulder. Some were trying to get a better look at the mute mutant, while others were whispering to each other. A boy with neat brown hair whispered something to a short, pretty girl with a dark skin, and she glared at him. A girl with a whit stripe in her hair merely looked apathetically at the boy as a taller man next to him with a visor over his eyes rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

For a minute, David flashed back to every class he had ever been in. It didn't matter that he was among mutants-He still was different from them. Naturally, everyone was different form each other, but it was the kind of difference that made people stare at him like a sore thumb.

A large, blue hand patted David's shoulder and he felt a little more confident as Beast smiled at him. "Well, let me be the first to welcome you to your new home, David. I'm sure we'll get along great." David smiled.

This was a massive ape-man, bright blue, which stood out in this crowd, just like he did. So did Kurt. 'Maybe', he thought as Dr. McCoy turned around and introduced him to everyone, 'Things won't be so bad this time around.'


	4. Training Run: Into The Woods

After Beast had gotten the introductions over with, he gave David an excited smile, rubbing his furry blue chin. "Say, you feel like having an early taste of training? We're short one today, since Ray is laid up with the flu." Despite a chorus of chuckles, David nodded.

A few kids looked stunned, and David felt the trepidation return. What exactly _was_ training for a mutant? Why did it require the woods? Should he have signed some sort of forms first?

Dr. McCoy smiled. "Excellent!" He looked back at the line of kids. "Alright, I want you all to divide into teams of four-One senior student and three newbloods. David," He said, giving the mute a pat on the back, "Why don't you join Amara and Bobby over there with Jean?"

David nodded and jaunted over to the group. Bobby was the clean-cut boy from earlier, and Amara was the pretty girl he had been talking with. Both gave him a smile as he approached, but Amara's was more welcoming, while Bobby's was more like a confident sneer. Jean, a tall redhead, gave him a motherly smile as he approached. "Welcome, David," She said, "I'm glad you're with us."

Amara nodded silently as Bobby chuckled. "You ladies all leave this to _me_," He said, grinning widely from ear to ear, "I got this whole thing covered! New guy," Bobby grinned as he slapped David's shoulder, which made him wince a little, "You just sit back and watch the Master at work."

Amara crossed her arms, glaring at Bobby skeptically, "Do you even know what we're _doing?_"

"Sure I do!" Bobby said confidently, taking up a dignified stance, "We're uh…Uhm…" He looked at Jean apologetically, and the redhead rolled her eyes.

"As a team, you're supposed to escort me through the woods," He said, pointing out to the thick grove of trees that stretched on for God knows how far, "Acquire the flag, and make sure I get back here."

Bobby grinned, rubbing his palms together. "I knew that! This'll be a synch!" David shook his head at Bobby, not sure to dislike the guy or pity him as Jean sighed and led the way into the woods.

The group took off at a run, David following the rest. He had always been an okay runner, his heavy boots keeping pace with the group as they made their way into the woods.

He heard a noise and stopped to turn.

A red softball shot from the bushes, nailing him in the face. Ducking with the rest of the group, he followed them deeper into the woods, witnessing the first examples of their power.

Bobby's body became ice, shining in the shafts of light the thick forest offered as blasts of ice froze the balls, making them heavier as they fell to the ground. Amara became pure fire, beams of fire knocking the balls off course.

David was defenseless as the balls battered him mercilessly. He pulled his hood up to get what little protection it offered as he followed the group through the woods.

* * *

A few barrages later, they came to a stop in a clearing. David panted lightly, pulling off his hood to look over the objective.

Just in time to get one of the frozen balls in his face.

Rubbing his nose as the icy implement of pain fell the ground, Bobby laughed, heckling David as his ice-form receded. "Dude, you are so USELESS! Do you even _HAVE_ powers?" David glared at Bobby. If he knew how to use them, he'd use those powers to reduce him to a pulp.

Thankfully, Amara came to his defense, glaring at Bobby as she returned to her normal self. "Don't be a jerk, Bobby! Maybe he just hasn't gotten a hold of his powers yet!" She looked at David helpfully. "Right, David?"

David, thankful for the help, nodded. Jean sighed, crossing her arms, looking a little disappointed. "It was nice of you to help out, David, but now we have two people to worry about on the way back-Me, and you." David felt the crushing gravity of guilt lock onto him, hanging his head in shame.

Jean grabbed the flag's small pole, and all Hell broke lose.

It all happened in an instant. As she pulled on the flag, a robe under her feet tightened and lifted her up off the ground, leaving her swinging from a branch like a red-headed pig for the slaughter.

As the whirring reached his ears over the shocked screams of Amara and Jean, he realized that's what she was.

A robot, towering over the recruits, crashed up from the ground, the flag flying on top of its massive body. It was huge, at least eight feet tall, with broad robotic shoulders that ended in three threatening fingers. A singe red eye decorated it's front, looking angrily down at the recruits.

Amara and Bobby moved before David, launching a barrage of ice and fire at the robot. It took two lumbering steps forward, one palm stopping the fire as the other spun like a saw, hacking through the ice. The recruits, faces shocked, stepped back as it reached down. Bobby jumped back in time, but Amara fell to it's grip.

Writing in pain as the robot squeezed, Amara screamed out.

David didn't even realize he had clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He didn't even think that he had dashed forward, faster than ever before, and that he had jumped, higher than ever, right to the robot's one red eye. He cocked back his fist, and the noise came back, the buzz of an amp. David could see some odd, waving, almost translucent lines around his fist as he drove it into the robot-

-And out the other side.

The robot fizzed as it turned blindly, and David moved again. The amp sound returned, constant now as the lines appeared all over his body, covering the boy from head to toe as he moved at superhuman speeds. With a fury in his eyes, he rolled to the side and jumped at the robot's legs, crunching himself up like a ball, rolling still as he went right through the legs, thick as tree-trunks. The robot fell to the side, losing it's grip as Amara went up, screaming in shock. Bobby moved, but David was faster, ricocheting off a tree. Arms out, he grabbed the girl in his arms, holding her bridal style as the machine gave a groan and collapsed to the ground.

With a thud, David landed on the ground, the waving lines fading and still holding Amara. Her eyes seemed to shine up at his, and David was conscious that Bobby was giving him a cold glare as David's ponytail blew heroically in some random breeze. He looked at Amara, smiling. The girl smiled back, glowing at him. "T-thanks for that," She stuttered, a faint blush on her cheeks (probably due to the whole ordeal, David assumed) as he let her down.

Bobby launched an ice-spike at the rope that was holding Jean up, and the woman floated to the ground. David blinked, surprised, as, arms outstretched, she floated to the ground, smiling confidently at David. "Well, looks like you _do_ have powers after all."

David gave an abashed grin, a little surprised he had pulled that off. With Amara smiling at him and Bobby glaring ice-daggers, Jean plucked the flag from the robot's head and smiled at the group. "Good work, team. Let's go home."

* * *

"He was AMAZING!"

David blushed a little at the dinner table as Amara recounted for the umpteenth time his action in the clearing. Bobby sat across the table, still annoyed with David as the mute rubbed his neck. Professor Xavier smiled at David from the head of the table as Kitty beamed at him, her smile positively radiant. Amara waved her hands as she described the rescue, Jean humbly sipping her drink.

Mr. Logan sat by the window, watching David carefully. The mute, shy as ever, sank a little in his seat as all the eyes landed on him.

"And then he just sort of _bounced _off of the tree," Amara concluded, a sound of wonder in her voice, "And then, next thing I knew, there he was, just sort of _floating_ to the ground with me in his arms!" She smiled happily, giving a content sigh as a girl across from her (Jubilee, David recalled) giggled.

"Amara's got a crush~" She said in a sing-song voice. Amara blushed a beet red and threw a fireball at Jubilee, who ducked and giggled more, leaving David confused as Beast called the table to order.

"No powers at the table!" He said jovially, seeming pleased as he watched the gathered group settle down, "We don't want a repeat of last week's casserole night, do we?" The group gave a collective chuckle, but David just smiled. Beast looked back at Logan. "What do you think? Time to see just what he does and how?"

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "Why you lookin' at _me_, Hank?"

Beast grinned, leaning back in his chair and twiddling his thumbs. "You _did_ say you wanted payback fro him sneezing you into the fountain." Ignoring the collective chuckle and Logan's silencing growl, Beast continued. "How about we give him a test?" He paused, and David got the feeling he was doing it purposefully to build suspense. "Say…Your Danger Room run?"

A gasp went up around the table, murmurs of shock running around the table. Beast looked at David, grinning. "What do you say, David? Want to give it a shot?"

Amara placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking her head., her eyes wide with fear Xavier narrowed his eyes at David, and Kurt exchanged a look of worry with Kitty, who was sitting next to him.

David looked at Logan. He looked as stunned as Beast, but there was something in his eyes that looked downright eager to see David run the course.

He took a deep breath, and nodded.

Another collective gasp as Beast smiled contently and Logan sneered. "Think you got what it takes, Ponytail?" He growled, standing, fists clenched. "Let's make this interesting." David stood as Logan poked his chest. "You break my record, we're square. Don't," His sneer turned upwards, "And you got to run that course every day for a month." He took his hand back, offering it. "Deal?"

David looked at his hand and, after a moment, shook it.

Bursts of shock and outrage followed this, and David was partially aware of Amara's hands on his shoulders. "David, don't. You don't have to do this."

"Course he does," Bobby sneered, "Loser's gotta make up for making us do all the work getting Jean to the flag!"

David and Logan ignored them, eyes locked as they stared each other down, neither one giving an inch. Xavier finally raised a hand, and the collective went quiet again. "David," he said softly, "You don't have to prove yourself to anyone. Despite Logan and Robert's words to the contrary."

David sighed. What, could the Professor read minds now? "Yes, I can." David turned, ignoring the slight annoyance that the Professor had peeked in his thoughts without permission, and looked at him, throwing memory after memory at the Professor. Time and time again, he'd been pushed around, either because of his silence or naïveté.

No more.

The Professor sighed. "As you wish, David. Logan," He said, and Logan turned, "Show him to the Danger room and get him suited up. I'm sure he doesn't want to risk anything more than he has to."

* * *

David looked out on the empty space and felt alone. Very alone.

He had been outfitted with one of those black jumpsuits, his ponytail loose and other clothes gone. He felt exposed, weak without his layers as he looked around the vast room. He clenched and unclenched his fists, a nervous habit as his amber eyes looked around.

Beast's voice came over the intercom from the observation spot at the top of the dome. _"Last chance to back down, David! I can always return the betting money!"_ David smiled and shook his head, standing his ground. _"Good point, I can't."_ David's shoulders bounced in a silent chuckle as Beast continued, a display appearing over the windows. _"Here, you got Logan's record on the top, and your current time on the bottom."_

David felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as he looked over the numbers. Over a string of zeros was Logan's best:

Forty two seconds flat.

Immediately, David got the sense he had bitten off more than he could chew.

* * *

In the booth, Amara and Kitty were on either side of Beast. Kitty, to Beast's left, was Flanked by a cross-armed Logan and a grinning Bobby. On Amara's other side was Xavier, his fingers intertwined and eyes focused on the small speck that was David down below. Behind him was Kurt, fists clenched as he silently cheered David on. Behind them, the rest of the group had filed in, watching the various projectors around the room.

Jean and the Professor exchanged looks (and no doubt, telepathic messages) as Kitty looked at Logan. "You shouldn't be making him do this, Mr. Logan! What David did was-"

"-An accident," Logan finished for her, still watching the speck, "And I ain't making him do anything. His choice," He growled, eyes narrowing at David, "Not mine." He looked at Beast. "Hit it, Hank."

The blue ape-man nodded and pressed a button. "Computer-Begin Logan's Run!"


	5. Training Run: Logan's Run

PREVIOUSLY

_**Jean and the Professor exchanged looks (and no doubt, telepathic messages) as Kitty looked at Logan. "You shouldn't be making him do this, Mr. Logan! What David did was-"**_

"_**-An accident," Logan finished for her, still watching the speck, "And I ain't making him do anything. His choice," He growled, eyes narrowing at David, "Not mine." He looked at Beast. "Hit it, Hank."**_

_**The blue ape-man nodded and pressed a button. "Computer-Begin Logan's Run!"**_

AND NOW, THE CONCLUSION

* * *

As soon as the words left Beast's mouth, David felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. Panels all over the Danger Room opened up, revealing saws, turrets, spinning maces, and all sorts of death traps. David, would he have had the time, probably would have been scared to death.

Okay, he still was.

He could almost hear the grin in Beast's voice. _"See that red button across the room?"_ David looked through the death traps to see a small, innocent red button on the far wall. _"You got forty-two seconds to get to it and hit the button if you want to set a new record! If not, this is gonna look pretty familiar after a while!"_ As the turrets around the room turned to face a positively terrified David, the timer dinged and started.

David moved again, this time thinking as he charged down the middle. The buzz of the amp returned with the lines as he felt himself being propelled forward, almost bounding towards the spinning wheel of maces as the turrets began to spew fire. Jets of flame shot from the turrets, chasing David's heels as he moved, looking up at his time.

[00:05:40]

He charged forward and crossed his arms over his head at the spinning wheel of maces, driving his arms through the bars. He felt them give under him as one after the other met his charge and broke before it.

It hadn't stopped him, he realized as he looked at the clock, just slowed him down. That's what it was supposed to do.

* * *

[00:10:33]

Beast chuckled jovially as he looked over the readings. "Amazing," he kept repeating, drinking in what information the computer presented "Simply _amazing!_"

Jean raised an eyebrow at her teacher. "What is it?"

"_Kinetic force!"_ Hank laughed, clapping his giant hands together, "_That's_ his power!"

Xavier turned his chair to face the students as they looked from one to the other, confused. "Kinetic energy, students, is the energy something gains from motion. Once it stops moving, it loses that energy."

"But instead of losing it," Beast said, fingers moving over the keys as he zoomed in on David, barreling through a wall of saws and rolling off of them as they collapsed under him, the lines flashing around his body, "He _retains_ it, then unleashes it at once!"

Cyclops, catching on, nodded. "So as long as he keeps moving, he's unstoppable."

"Doubtable," Logan said, eyes narrowing at the screen as he leaned forward, hands on the control board, "He's slowing down."

* * *

[00:30:30]

David didn't like that he was slowing down, and the fire was catching up to him. He could feel it licking the heels of his boots as he moved, pushing himself more and more as bursts of energy kept him moving. The button was just ahead, just a few more steps-

A turret burst from the ground and let loose a might blaze. The stream of fire shot towards David as he skidded to a stop, the blaze reflected in his eyes as the fire consumed him whole.

* * *

Logan growled as Kitty and Amara hugged each other, trembling at the inferno that consumed their new friend. Bobby looked shocked, along with the rest of the group, but Beast seemed more shocked than anyone, looking at the readings instead of the scene. "Amazing," He said again, watching the events unfold, "Simply...amazing."

* * *

In one massive wave, the fire suddenly recoiled back on the turret, a torrential blaze consuming the turret. As the fire destroyed the turret, among the ash that surrounded him, was David, arms forward and panting weakly as he watched with shock as the fire extinguished itself.

Had he really just done that?

He looked up at the time as more fire descended upon him.

[00:34:55]

David lifted his hands as he took off at a full run, watching with a mixture of amazement and pure stupid shock as the lines pushed back the fire, making it recoil to the turrets. They exploded in a truly stunning display, the blaze consuming them and leaving nothing but shattered hulls and burnt wires behind.

He was so busy watching the fire, he didn't see the claws come out of the wall.

At the last minute, the sound of the gears reached his ears and he ducked one claw, but the other grabbed his leg. David, with a scowl, pulled back his fist, and, focusing all the energy he could muster, punched the metal creaked and dented, releasing David. He fell to the ground, and, scrambling to his feet, ran to the button. He reached out his fingers, almost able to feel them brushing the button-

-And the timer went off as he felt them press the big, red button.

* * *

The observation room erupted into cheers, Kitty and Amara hugging each other tight as they jumped up and down ("HE DID IT! HE DID IT! HE DID IT!"), Kurt cheering and punching the air, and Bobby clapping and whooping with the rest. Beast smiled at Logan as the man turned, looking at the record clock.

LOGAN: [00:42:00]

DAVID: [00:42:00]

Giving a satisfied grunt, Logan turned and cut a swath through the crowd as it moved out like a horde, leaving only Beast and Xavier in the booth. Hank chuckled and looked down as the boy rested against the wall next to the button, smiling to himself. "Well, I didn't see _that_ coming."

The Professor wheeled next to Beast as they looked down together as the doors opened, the crowd of cheering teens making their way towards David. "Those are formidable powers indeed," Xavier said, looking pleased, "But I think his heart won out in the end more than his kinetic powers."

Beast nodded in assent, rubbing his furry chin and sparing a chuckle as the group lifted David up, cheering and hollering as they carried him out of the danger room, Kitty and Amara's cries loudest of all as they carted their champion on Bobby and Scott's shoulders across the wreckage. "He'll need a code name to go with it."

"I was thinking," Xavier said, looking to Beast, "Backlash might work."

Hank gave a mighty laugh, watching David smile in silent pride as they carried him. "Welcome to the X-men…Backlash."

* * *

Holy crap.

I twist my ankle and I pump three chapters out in one day?

Jeebus.


	6. All In A Week

It had been a long week since David first arrived at the Institute, sneezed Logan into the fountain, saved Magma from almost certain soreness at the hands of a robot, and completed Logan's run, matching his time.

Saturday, the Welcome/You-Sure-Shut-Him-Up party wore on in David's room until the early hours, when Ororo (literally) rained on their parade, calling up a storm to silence the party.

Sunday was an interesting day. Logan had roughly pulled him out of bed, grinning like a feral maniac. Though David was panicked, Logan explained why.

"You didn't _beat_ my record, Ponytail," He growled over his shoulder at David as he dragged the helpless mutant behind him by the scruff of his shirt, "And I ain't gon'na let ya get soft either. Starting today," Logan had chuckled as he roughly tossed David into the elevator, "You're gonna run the Danger Room with me. Every. Morning."

After that, however, was a greater challenge. Kitty, deciding in a truly adorable authoritarian fashion, decided he needed a better wardrobe. And, since Rogue was apparently in the same boat, both of them found themselves hostage to Kitty.

The entire day was spent at the mall, shopping for clothes and accessories.

For Kitty.

To Rogue and David's chagrin, Kitty couldn't resist a single sale. Not one sign could pass her by without her eyes locking hungrily on it, grabbing the two poor mutants by their wrists as she mercilessly dragged them through every store in the mall. As they walked out in the evening hours, Kitty almost skipping as Rogue and David carried her unfathomable amount of bags, Rogue grinned at David. "Nah worries, shug," She had said with a wink, "Ah'll take yah tomorrow."

Monday was a pretty good bonding day all around. After Hank ran some test and tested some jokes on David (The one about the moose and the politician from Milwaukee was a real gut-buster), David and Rogue hit the town. Rogue, for her usually apathetic self, seemed happy to show the younger boy around, and was appalled to no end when he let her in on a truly terrifying secret:

He had never had a Gut-Bomb Burger.

"Yah _WHAT?_" David had clapped his hands over his ears, blushing lightly as all the eyes in the burger joint turned to look at the stunned Rogue. "How-Wha-That ain't rahght!" Five dollars later, David was enjoying the first Gut-Bomb.

It tasted awful, but he didn't tell Rogue that.

When they got home, David had hit the library, finding Xavier inside. The Professor offered him a well-worn hardback. David blinked at the title.

"_The Once And Future King_," The Professor had said, smiling wistfully, "My favorite book. I thought you might enjoy it, particularly the way Mr. White reinterprets the Knights of Camelot."

The Professor couldn't have been more right. Tuesday morning, when Logan had come to collect him, David had still been buried in the book. During the run (which was helping him physically as well as giving him an understanding of the potential of his kinetic powers), he imagined he was one of Arthur's knights, next to the devoted, but repressed-sadist Lancelot. Logan fit the bill well for White's Lancelot.

The rest of the day had been spent either training or reading _The Once And Future King_, until Kurt had poofed into David's room to check and see if he was all right. To David's chagrin, he found out that half the Mansion had placed bets on where he had been all day.

Wednesday was a curious day. Wandering the ground as he played his blues, he was semi-conscious of a shadow seeming to follow him through the woods. What he was unaware of was Magma, under a sudden, and heavy, crush. Though David thought he caught glimpses of someone dashing between the trees behind him in the morning hours as he played, he wrote it off as his imagination.

For Amara, however, David _exceeded_ her imagination. She was drawn to him in some profound way-Everything he did seemed to make her more and more curious about him. As she peeked out at him from behind a tree, watching him sit on a fallen log and play some solemn blues, she closed her eyes and let the sound of the harmonica run through her.

What was it about him? The fact he had saved her from embarrassment? His mysterious silence? His serene smile and eyes like shining amber stars? The grace and savage elegance he displayed in the Danger Room, and his unwavering dedication to facing it?

With those thoughts singing love songs in her ears, Amara opened her eyes to see him still playing. She _had_ to learn more, but she knew that she could only scratch the surface. For now, she relaxed against the tree and, when the time came, approached him to invite him back for some totally platonic lunch.

Thursday, Friday, and Saturday passed without incident, but Sunday was a weird day for David. Having been around teenagers with other work to do, he was shocked to witness the first bit of drama and its equally shocking resolution.

It had begun in the earliest hours of the morning. Lying on the railing of his balcony in his sweats, David was watching the sunrise as _The Once And Future King_ sat in his lap. He smiled blissfully at the horizon until a sound caught his ears.

An engine. Looking at the gates, he rubbed his eyes, blinking to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

The X-van, covered in mud, dented in more places then a beat-up trashcan, and limping weakly, rolled down the way and into the garage. Ray, Jubilee, Bobby and Jamie all piled out, whispering hurriedly in panicked voices to each other. David quirked an eyebrow and rested his cheek in his hand, watching them all scramble inside.

Shrugging it off, he opened his book. He had barely gotten through a sentence before the sounds of a scuffle came from the hallway.

"Ah said _sorry_!"

David sighed, giving into his curiosity (Which he was sure would be the death of him) as he hopped onto the balcony and, placing the book gently on the bed, left the room to peek into the hallway.

Jean, garbed in a towel (and JUST a towel), was baring her teeth at Rogue as the former angrily accosted her.

"Would it kill you to KNOCK!"

Rogue sneered. "Look, Princess-Yah been in there for a half-hour alrehdy! How bout givin' someone else ah turn?"

"Oh, you bathe?" Jean snorted scathingly, "_That's news_!" And, with that, she slammed the door at a sputtering Rogue, whose fists were clenching her toothbrush enough to strangle it.

David blinked. As far as he knew, Jean and Rogue got along just fine. Why was a shower so important? There were no classes today, and they could just shower after training. Shrugging, he turned back to his room, closing the door softly. Stretching, he walked back to bed and went to lie down.

He would have, of course, had the bed not been taken.

Kitty Pryde was snoring her hair in disarray as she slept. David was stunned, looking from Kitty to the wall, realizing hat must have happened. In her sleep, Kitty must have phased through the wall into his room-More importantly, his bed.

Deciding to let sleeping girls lie, David picked up his book and slowly backed out of the room, into the hallway, closing his bedroom door again. He'd try and explain it to her when she woke up.

A small explosion made him jump. He turned and was alarmed to see smoke curling out form under the door to the bathroom. Ignoring the "Occupied" sign, David ran to the door, his hand outstretched to open the knob.

It spun and opened for him, letting lose a cloud of smoke. Coughing, David waved the smoke way, eyes tearing as he peered inside.

"YOU!"

There was a rush of air as Jean's psychic powers pinned David to the wall. Too shocked to do anything, he watched in horror as a frazzled and furious Jean (Still in the towel) advanced on him. Brining her finger up an inch away from his face, her green eyes burning with rage, Jean screamed in frustration. "You are in BIG trouble, David! Slipping smoke bombs under doors is not only against the rules, it's plain RUDE!"

Before David could even try and motion is innocence, the scream of the fire alarm went off. There was another frustrated shriek from Jean, and a second from within David's room. "_WH-WHERE AM I? HELLO!"_

As Jean lost focus, her power released David, and the poor, innocent boy took off like lightning.

A few minutes later, after everyone had been evacuated, David sighed, sitting on the steps of the Mansion, the mutants all gathered around the stairs. Flipping open _The Once And Future King_, David took a calming breath and began to read.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE VAN!"

David winced as Logan's roar split the morning hours. He closed his book with a defeated sigh, looking around as Bobby, Ray, and Jubilee all looked to one another in panic. Jean stood behind them, Scott trying to calm her fury as Kurt scratched his head at Kitty.

"How did you get into David's room?"

Kitty shrugged. "Either I, like, phased in my sleep, which is, like, totally doubtful, or someone, like, moved me there!"

Kurt blinked, scratching his head even more. "Vut, who?"

He never got his answer, as Logan took that opportunity to storm over to the crowd of kids. Breathing heavily, his claws out as his nostrils flared, Logan raised his claws. "You all. Have _five seconds_. To tell _me._ Who wrecked. THE _**VAN**_!"

A tremor of nervous fear ran through the group before Ray's voice pierced the crowd. "IT WAS DAVID! HE DID IT!"

All eyes turned to the shocked and scared David. He looked around with big amber eyes at a scared shitless Ray, who was pointing an accusing finger at the mute. David turned back to Logan, who, snarling like a rabid animal, made his way up the steps and picked him up by the collar. Kitty gasped.

"So THAT'S why he moved me to his bed! So if anyone peeked in, they'd think it was him!"

David raised his hands in an "I surrender" fashion as Logan's grip got tighter on his collar, the hot breath rolling down his front. "And then he smoke bombed me in the bathroom to set off the fire alarm and cover his tracks!"

Helpless, David looked around, mentally leading for someone to help him. Logan's eyes narrowed as he lifted David up higher, his growl growing.

"Mr Logan, wait!"

The angel of mercy appeared in the form of Rogue, her gloved hand on Logan's wrist. All eyes turned to her as she sighed. "Ah was the one who slipped tha smoke-bomb inta tha showah. I just upset tha Jean was takin' s'long and about wha' she said, so Ah.." Her voice trailed off, and Jean sighed.

"I suppose I _was_ hogging the bathroom. Sorry about what I said, Rogue." The striped girl and the redhead shared a smile as Kitty spoke up.

"I guess I really _did_ phase in my sleep." She giggled, "Thanks for letting me sleep, David!"

Logan growled, lowering a confused and stunned David to the ground. "That still leaves the matter of who trashed the van!"

A sigh came from up the steps, and all eyes turned to look at Jubilee, who was raising her hand in shame. "It was us, sir. Jamie, Bobby, Ray, and I took it for a joyride last night."

"And we're really sorry!" Jamie piped up from behind her. Logan rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"Alright, you pipsqueaks get back in the Mansion. I'll give out all your punishments at breakfast." Murmuring, the crowd of mutants went back inside.

Except one. David blinked, stunned and confused. One second, he was about to be gutted, the net, everything was fine?

Sighing as he picked up his book and walked back inside, he decided to force it to the back of his mind, instead concerning himself with getting some food.

Drama, it would seem, made him really, really hungry.

* * *

Hope you all like this little bit!

I'll be getting into the continuity next week...And it will be a little different with David around!

See you next time for WILD SIDE!


	7. Wild Side, Dark Side

Here we go! On to the main storyline!

Remember: Reviews = UPDATES.

* * *

Cyclops blinked.

'No', he thought as fear began to rise in his stomach, 'There was no chance in Hell.'

He quickened his pace to the Danger Room as the sounds continued, making for the control room as fast as his legs would carry him.

Throwing open the doors, his fears and suspicions were realized.

Backlash and Wolverine were tearing the Danger Room apart, Wolverine slashing as Backlash was bashing. They seemed to have developed some fine coordination over the past week, no doubt thanks to Logan pulling the new mutant out of bed at 6:00 sharp every morning to do the run.

That wasn't what made Cyclops clamp his hands over his ears, run to the main panel, and slam his hand on the "Emergency Shutdown" button.

The problem was they had added music.

As Cyclops grabbed the mike, he could hear Wolverine cursing as the surviving tools retracted, Backlash looking up at Scott with a look that translated easily: "The HELL, man!"

Scott sighed, "Guys, as much as the team will benefit from your training regimen, it is WAY to early to be playing ROCK!"

"_IT AIN'T JUST ROCK, BUB!_" Wolverine screamed up at Scott, pointing an accusing finger as Backlash closed his eyes and shook his head, pitying the fool as his free hair waved with his head, "_IT'S _AC/DC!_ THAT'S _CLASSIC!"

Cyclops brought his palm to his face in frustration. "Look, you guys are more than welcome to play your music at whatever volume AFTER Ten A.M., not BEFORE. Besides," Scott said, standing, "David can't be late for his first day of school."

Wolverine gave a growl of annoyance and looked at David, who shrugged sheepishly. The grizzled man sighed, his claws slipping away as he pulled off his cowl. "_Alright, just let me go over some stuff with Ponytail before you pull him off to that zoo you call a school._"

* * *

As Wolverine passed David and Scott left from view, David sighed.

A first day at a new school.

He HATED first days.

His muteness, for the past few years, had been the biggest roadblock in his way of making relationships with anyone. People either judged him as a creep, a weirdo, or just pushed him around.

Now, not only did David have to worry about his muteness causing problems, but also the fact he could make a new door in a classroom if he so much as sneezed.

'Still', he thought as he walked behind Wolverine as the grizzled man grumbled something about, "Pretty-Boy-Haters", 'that's what I'm here for.'

"Hey, Ponytail?" David looked up at Wolverine. They were at the door to David's room, and Wolverine was standing between him and the door, arms crossed. "Nervous?"

Backlash shook his head, looking up at the gigantic man, who sneered back.

"I can smell a lie, y'know."

Sighing in resignation, David gave a solemn nod, looking down. Wolverine's gloved hand came down on his shoulder, giving it a firm, and, unless Backlash was very much mistaken, which he must have been, affectionate squeeze.

Logan gave a wry grin. "Look. Ponytail, it ain't gonna be a cakewalk, and it sure as Hell ain't s'posed to be." David looked up at Logan, amber eyes wide as he listened, "Fact is, you're packing enough power to turn that building into a crater, and you're silent as a grave. But no matter what anyone says about either, ya can't let loose in the school. That'll just put you on their level. The trick to dealing with new people is looking 'em straight in they eye."

As if to Illustrate, the man got down to David's eye level as the boy blinked back. "Fella looks away, you know you can't trust 'em or care about 'em. They look right back," He said with a grin, his gloved hand patting David's shoulder, "And that's all ya need ta find a true bud."

David smiled, and, for once, Logan returned it. "Atta boy. Now go get changed. Charles'll gimme Hell if you're late for your first day."

* * *

David rolled Logan's advice around in his head as he sat in the car ride to school. It was oddly quiet, with Jean tense and gripping the wheel enough to snap it, and Amara fidgeting nervously next to him. Every now and then her eyes would look at his, and then flash away in an instant. Looking out the window, David barely noticed. Logan's words were still playing over and over in his head.

"_The trick to dealing with new people is looking 'em straight in they eye. Fella looks away, you know you can't trust 'em or care about 'em. They look right back, and that's all ya need ta find a true bud." _

David played those words over and over again in his head before he looked at Amara.

Her breath caught as his eyes locked on hers. Her fingers, which before were fiddling in her lap, froze. She looked like a Brazilian deer that was caught in a pair of headlights. After a moment, she blinked and looked back at David, smiling a little. "Nervous?"

David smiled and shook his head, positively beaming at Amara as he felt his fears subside. 'Not anymore.'

* * *

A few days later, in class, Amara was in a daze, and it wasn't leftover "I'm-A-Bayville-Siren-This-Is-So-Cool" joy.

She was leaned over her desk, hand on one of her blushing cheeks as she stared blankly out at the sky. Her eyes were hazed a little, playing the look David gave her on the first day of school in the car over and over in her head.

Amara didn't even notice Tabitha enter until, right in her ear, the batty blonde gave a loud, shrill, high-pitched whistle.

Amara jumped in her seat, landing with a small crash along with the rest of the class as Tabitha cackled, rolling around in her chair. Amara gave her a blazing glare. "That wasn't funny, Tabitha!"

The blonde grinned widely, reminding Amara of the Cheshire cat. "You're right," She said, stifling her snickers, "IT WAS HILARIOUS!" Frowning disapprovingly, Amara sighed. "So, who's the lucky beau?" Amara blinked, turning her head to face Tabitha so fast, she should have contracted whiplash.

"W-what beau!"

Tabitha, still grinning from ear to ear, pointed a painted fingernail at Amara's notebook. Following her gaze, Magma's cheeks went pinker.

While she had been gazing, her other hand had been drawing little hearts all over the first pages of her notebook, all around the name "David". Blushing furiously now, she slapped her notebook shut (As only books can slam) and shoved the notebook away.

Tabitha still grinned, unwaveringly.

Finally, Amara sighed. "D-david Kirkland. He's new at the Institute."

Tabitha's grin faded, her eyes getting wide. "Wait. David _Kirkland_?"

Looking confused, Amara blinked and nodded.

"Ponytail?" Tabitha said, her hands making the imaged of her descriptions, "Big, puppy dog, amber eyes? Sweats?"

Amara raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and pursing her lips. "Yeah, why?"

"I just saw him being taken to the Principal's office."

"WHAT!" Amara's chair crashed to the ground as she stood, eyes wide and shocked as Tabitha blinked back, stunned.

Along with the entire class. "W-when was this?"

Tabitha blinked, shoving a pinkie into her ear and wiggling it around. "J-just a few seconds ago! I only got-Hey, wait!" Tabitha jumped up, following the Brazilian as Amara took off, hair flying behind her as she ran out the door, "Don't _leave_ me here!"

* * *

As the door to the principal's office closed behind them, Tabitha and Amara shared a sigh. "I can't believe they won't tell us why they brought him in," Tabitha griped as the two began to walk back to class, "He's probably at homeroom now."

Crestfallen, Amara just nodded. "There's probably some pretty girls in his homeroom too-MMPH!"

With a muffled yell of, "Hey!", Amara was dragged behind a wall of lockers by Tabitha. Making a "hush" motion, Tabitha peeked out from behind the corner, and Amara followed her gaze.

She stopped herself from letting out a gasp.

Pietro, AKA Quicksilver, was talking to David by David's locker, which was open, and being emptied into his sea-blue backpack. Quicksilver's voice was fast and soft, so Tabitha and Amara could only catch some of what Pietro said.

"Look, I know you don't really owe my Father anything, but this is what's best for everyone."

His back to the girls, David's head turned to look at Pietro. Judging by the look on Pietro's face in reaction, it wasn't a nice one. "Hey, I don't like this idea any more than _you_ do, but we both know that we'll all be better off!"

David sighed, and nodded. Pietro grinned darkly. "Great! The Pawn shop is on Tolkien street! Closes at nine, sharp! BE THERE." He chuckled and patted David's shoulder. "Pleasure doing business with you." With that, he sped off to class, his afterimage fading as David watched him go.

Tabitha and Amara shared a look, nodding grimly. Whatever was going on, it didn't sound good. "You think," Tabitha said softly, 'They want your boy to _rob _the joint?"

Amara shook her head, her voice hushed as she walked David walk down the hall and out of sight, "They must have something over his head!" She looked up at Tabitha, grinning confidently, "And I know just the girls to help him out…"

* * *

They Bayville Sirens were active as darkness fell over Bayville.

Lance's Jeep was tucked into a side alley, all five girls piled in as they swapped the binoculars, the others looking out for trouble. Jean was in the front seat, next to Tabitha. In the back, from left to right, were Shadowcat, Rogue (who had the binoculars this time and was watching the pawn shop), and a very upset looking Amara.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" She asked herself for the umpteenth time, making Shadowcat sigh, "I mean, we're his friends!"

"Amara," Jean said, with a comforting/hushing tone in her voice, "We don't even know if David is in any trouble yet!"

"Uh oh," Said Rogue, and the girls all looked at her. She raised a hand and pointed at the storefront, lowering the binoculars, "We do now, shug."

Amara gave a little gasp as a familiar hoodie walked lazily up the sidewalk, slipping into the alley and opening the side door to the store and stepping inside.

The door closed, the creak echoing out over the street as Amara shivered. "No…No, he wouldn't…" Rogue wrapped a comforting arm around her fellow siren as she handed Jean the binoculars. The redhead watched the storefront intently, as Shadowcat and Boom-Boom glowered. Rogue was busy trying to shush Amara, who kept rubbing her forehead, muttering over and over, "There's no way."

A few moments later, David emerged from the store's front door, carrying a paper package under his arm and followed by a hobbling old man in a long coat. His voice was audible from across the street, the old man obviously unaware that he was being watched as he talked to the hooded teen. "I'm sorry about your grandfather," the man was saying as he kept pace with David, "You're doing the right thing, son." David nodded, shaking the old man's hand before taking off, bounding into the night.

The old man watched him go, and the jeep roared to life. Headlights flashed on, lighting up the old man like a spotlight as the jeep's engine gave an angry roar, pulling out of the alley in hot pursuit of David.

It wasn't long before they caught up with David. Dashing on the sidewalk, the hood turned back and picked up the pace at the sight of the jeep. Jean reached out with a hand, trying to pull him back, but Backlash picked up the pace. Straining to both drive and fight Backlash's kinetic power, Jean let him go as the teen took off. Picking up speed, the Jepp pulled up along side him. As Boom-Boom grinned darkly, her little bombs lighting up her face with an eerie glow, Amara stood and called out to David.

"DAVID, PLEASE! LET US HELP YOU! WHATEVER MAGNETO'S GOT ON YOU, WE CAN HELP!" She pleaded, screamin gover the roar of the Jeep, David looking at her from what the rest of the Sirens assumed was dumb shock under the shadow of his hood, "DAVID, _PLEASE_!"

Gritting his teeth, Backlash shook his head and ducked down an alley way. The tires of Lance's car screeched as she made a hairpin turn, parking the Jeep on the sidewalk as the Sirens piled out.

Hearing a familiar tone, Jean held out an arm to stop the girls. They lined up along the wall, listening carefully as the more experienced X-girls shared a dark look.

Magneto sighed as he opened the package carefully, running a hand over the glass case. Jean and the girl narrowed their eyes, trying to make him out in the shadows, but all they could see was David, hands in his pockets, hood down, looking up at magneto with a mixture of anger and pity. "Such a small thing," The master of magnetism said as he ran a hand over the case, giving the object inside an almost revered tone, "With such power behind it. I had thought this lost from me, long ago." He lifted the glass case up to the light, but the Sirens still couldn't make it out. "I owe you a great debt for returning this to me, David." He looked down and rose into the sky. "If you ever tire of Xavier's idealism…Seek me out. You would be welcome among my Acolytes." And with that, Magneto was gone.

David sighed and turned towards the alley, ready to go home and end this crazy day-

-When a boot met his face.

There was a snap of his nose breaking as Backlash rolled back into the hard metal wall of a dumpster. Blood running down his face, he pulled back his fist, waving lines surrounding it as he looked upon his enemy-The Sirens.

They stood in a line, cornering him in the dark alley. From the right, there was Tabitha, Shadowcat, Jean, Rogue, and Magma. Jean was rising from the ground, obvious that she had been the one to kick him in the face. All of them glared at David with anger and betrayl over their faces.

Closing his eyes, he stood, the lines fading from his arms. The girl's faces moved from anger to surprise. There was a tense moment as they looked form one to the other, and Amara stepped forward. "David," she said softly, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on!" Tabitha's voice was loud and angry as she pointed an accusing finger at the increasingly more bloody and doleful Backlash, "That traitor just gave Magneto something powerful! You all heard what he said!"

Amara stepped forward, a hand on her heart as she raised the other to the Sirens. "David, please. Tell us you're not working for Magneto."

David nodded.

Shadowcat blinked, looking at Jean. "Uhm,I can't tell-Was that a 'Yes I am', or 'Yes, I'm not'?"

Jean shrugged, but Tabitha spoke up. "Of _course_ he's working for Magneto!"

Amara shook her head, turning around, standing between the bloody Backlash, who blinked, stunned at her, and the equally stunned Sirens. "I don't think that's it. So far, all we've been working on is stuff we heard. We _know_ David," She said, stepping back as Tabitha summoned up some small explosives, glaring daggers at Amara, "He wouldn't betray us."

"Girl," Tabitha growled out, "Move so I can blow this traitor to kingdom come!"

Amara stood her ground, feet apart as she clenched her fists, beginning to radiate heat as her hair began to wave. "No."

David placed a hand on her shoulder and stepped forward, filling the space between Tabitha and Amara. Amara opened her mouth to speak, but David was already in front of her. Bloody and bruised, he stared down the Sirens.

The moment grew tense. Minutes felt like hours as they all stood there, unsure fo what to do, before David raised his hands, surrendering, his eyes locked on Jean.

The redhead blinked. "You want me to _what?_" The sirens looked from a confused Jean to a serious David over and over as the two shared their thoughts. Jean sighed. "Okay, everyone grab hold of me. David wants to show us what happened." The redhead stepped forward, placing a hand on David's forehead. Amara placed her hand over Jean's, hugging David from behind as Shadowcat and Rogue placed a hand on Jean's shoulders. Tabitha, sighing in resignation, placed her hand on Jeans arm.

The girls closed their eyes and dove into David's mind.

* * *

_A sense of loss overcame David, sick and hollow in his stomach as the principal sat across from him. "They diagnosed him early this morning. An ox your grandfather was, but now," The man sighed, standing, "It seems his age is getting to him." He walked around his desk, placing a hand on David's shoulder, "I'm sorry, son."_

_Like a skipping record, it suddenly moved to the next memory. Pietro was standing next to david as he packed his backpack, seeing as he would need these books to finish work while at his Grandpa's bedside. "I'm sorry, man," Pietro was saying, "I know my dad and your grandpa were real close back in the day, and, y'know, it's a huge bummer that they're not now."_

_David didn't listen, packing his books into his bag. Pietro sighed. "Look, I know it would mean a lot to both Father and your grandpa if my dad was with him when he…y'know," His voice faded as angry amber eyes turned to him. "I did some research. After the Holocaust, the survivors (dunno if we should call 'em that), were given these medals, right? My dad lost his years ago, so I did some looking. Turns out the little guy is sitting in a pawn shop downtown!" Pietro grinned proudly, but it fell as David continued to glare at him. "Anyway, the owner promised me he would return it after the store closes tonight. Just be there when it closes, and my Dad will be waiting for you in an alley a few blocks away."_

_Another skip, and the memory of the pawn shop began to play. The old man picked up a worn, silver cross on a purple and white ribbon, sitting on a dark pillow in a glass case, and wrapped it up as David watched. "I picked this up off of some bum's jacket. Said someone had thrown it in the trash. I got it fixed up and kept it in case someone came for it." He sighed as he taped the box shot, David watching intently, "Your grandpa was-still is, sorry," He corrected suddenly as David glared at him hotly, "Is a great rabbi, and, according to my in-laws, a great friend. So," He said, handing him the package and leading David to the front door, "Give him my best, and consider this on the house."_

_

* * *

_

The memories faded, and the Sirens all shared a look of sorrow. David's face was hidden in the shadows, blood beginning to stain his hoodie as his shoulders trembled. There was a sudden shuffle of clothes as Amara spun him around and hugged him tight, David squeezing her back gently. Jean cleared her throat as the other three girls blinked dumbly at what they had just seen.

"Girls, let's call it a night. Amara, David," She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, "We'll be in the Jeep." With that, the Sirens faded into the shadows as Amara felt something wet and too cold to be blood stain her shoulder, squeezing Backlash tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't turn on us," She said, "And I won't turn on you." David looked up at her, wiping his eyes, his nose still at a funny angle. Amara beamed at him, taking his hand, and leading him out of the alley. "C'mon, let's get you home and cleaned up. You've got someone to see tomorrow, right?"

With a silent chuckle, the two walked out of the alley, fingers intertwining as Amara thanked whoever was out there that the shadows were too dark for him to see her blush.

* * *

HOLY CRAP.

8 PAGES.

3326 WORDS.

WOW.


End file.
